


【夏昴】提拉米苏

by Lingzhisa7



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7
Summary: *有作者胡扯的疑似鸡尾酒，毫无道理，未经思考，勿深究（x）*夏昴三年级设定（主要是为了成年喝酒）*成年算咱这边的成年，日本那边好像是20岁来着？那就违法了违法了（邓布利多摇头.jpg）*备用防吞
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Akehoshi Subaru
Kudos: 2





	【夏昴】提拉米苏

“这些都准备好了吗a？”  
“嗯，都给你放在那边了。杯子我也准备好了，这是用料比……怎么了，夏目君？”  
逆先露出了无奈的表情，看向青叶身后。青叶回头，一个橙色的脑袋一闪而过。  
“啊啊，是明星君吧。他不是来找你的吗？”青叶了然地笑了笑，却见他叹了口气，低声道：“一会可是难办了e。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“没什么e。辛苦你了，前辈i。那我就先走了e。”逆先又露出他一贯的皮笑肉不笑，形式性地道谢，向那个橙色脑袋消失的方向离开。身后，青叶迷茫的声音传来：“夏目君？没事吧？噢，对了，祝事情顺利哦～”  
青叶看见那人招招手，消失在拐角处。他露出长辈欣慰的笑容自言自语着：“希望夏目君准备的惊喜能让明星君满意呀～”  
“啊，这个提拉米苏的配料表还没给他呢！”

“流君，你在这里做什么e？”  
意料之外，情理之中，逆先走到樱花树下，看见了蹲在那边一言不发的明星。  
听见他的声音，少年偷偷抬头，亮闪闪的蓝眼睛瞥了他一眼，又气呼呼地向相反方向扭过头。  
啊啊，真是好懂。这个天真的家伙，坦率得可爱，让人忍不住想逗逗他。  
逆先在他身边坐下，明星便歪着身子做出拒绝的姿态，虽然屁股还是稳稳坐在原地。毕竟理亏，逆先还是想安慰安慰恋人，主动道：“流君，我们这么多天没见面，不对我热情一点吗a？”  
“……哼！”  
听到这句话的明星气得橙色的卷发膨胀了一圈，哼了一声，并不打算回应逆先。但逆先自有办法。他侧过身子，单手撑在明星腿边，凑近他的耳朵，压低声线：“……流君n？”  
“……！”  
明星似乎缩了缩肩，但还是强撑着不去理会他，哪里知道不离开就已经是在纵容逆先的行为了。面对这样别扭得可爱的恋人，他忍不住低声笑了。从口腔呼出的热气混着低哑的声音覆住了明星的耳朵，逆先火上浇油，继续低声唤道：“流君，流君，流君n～”  
“バ～ルくん……”  
“呜啊啊啊啊都说了不要叫我‘流君’！”  
被逗到极限的少年转身胡乱挥手，藏起来的脸已经飞红一片，不知是被逆先的吐息暖的还是羞的。逆先不退反进，抓住他挥舞的手亲了亲，愉悦地笑眯了眼：“流君不说话，我还以为你默认了呢e。”  
“夏目——！”  
两人打闹了一番，最后气喘吁吁地肩靠肩坐在一起。明星依然耿耿于怀，即使消气不少还是小声抱怨着：“不是去和那个蓝色前辈聊天么，干嘛又跑过来……”  
“哦，流君这是吃醋了e？”逆先轻轻笑道：“安心，我可不是那等四处留情的渣男，我对流君可是一心一意i。没有从我的呼唤声中感受到吗a？”  
“……我没有吃醋，还有，不要叫我流君。”  
“你明明就是在吃醋，流……明星君n。”被明星用危险的眼神盯住，逆先举手示弱，改口道。“好了好了，我道歉，不应该连着几天不理你还去找鸡窝头眼镜g。作为赔礼，放学之后在秘密房间款待你如何e？我特意准备了点东西i……”  
“唔……”明星用怀疑的眼神盯着他，“夏目主动邀请我的话，总感觉不是什么好事啊……”而后又低下头，终于挤出一句：“那……下午见？”  
“呵呵……”逆先满意地揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，道：“不见不散n。”

“喂——夏目，你在吗？”  
明星按照夏目的指示找到了通往地下书库的入口。进入一个阴暗的空间还是让他有些瑟缩，明星呼唤着熟悉的人，不是期待他会出现，只是希望给自己打气。  
然而他忘了，这是给他的补偿。  
“嗨，流君n～”  
“啪”地一声，楼道两侧居然亮起了微微的萤火。虽然微弱，聚集起来却又美得耀眼。明星一下忘记了对黑暗的恐惧——他看见他的恋人正在萤火阶梯的尽头，微笑着等着他。  
“夏目～”  
明星惊喜地唤着，一跃而下扑了上去。“夏目～我来啦！这个萤火阶梯是你做的吗！闪闪发光的好漂亮！我超喜欢！”  
“欢迎，流君n。这是专门为你准备的，通往幸福的阶梯哦o……呵呵，别光站在这边，跟我来。给你的补偿才刚开始呢。”  
“夏目你又搞的神神秘秘……”明星不舍地看了看那片萤火，乖乖跟夏目进了地下书库。  
白炽灯的光与方才的景象相比显得冰冷又刺眼，好在夏目并不打算在那边停留，牵着明星走进秘密房间。  
温暖的橙黄光充满了这个小房间。明星乖乖坐在沙发上，看夏目在一旁拿着陌生的器皿，不知在调制什么。从走进图书馆的那一刻起，明星便没有再见到其他人。到了地下更是寂静得很，仿佛全世界只剩下他们俩了。  
或许这是夏目特地营造出的二人世界吧……想到这个，原本藏在心底的怨念又涌上心头。明星怨怨地回忆起这几天逆先神出鬼没的行踪，拿起茶几上的玻璃杯，试探着嘬了一口。  
“唔啊…！呸呸呸，夏目，你这里怎么有酒啊！”刚成年的乖宝宝明星被酒精冲击得差点摔了杯子。逆先“啊”了一声，接过玻璃杯，“我还说找不到了，原来是放在这里i……流君，味道怎么样g？”  
“不怎么样……”明星吐了吐舌头。虽然他已经成年了，但也并没怎么碰过酒，只这一下，倒是让他对酒有了不好的印象。“夏目你明明还未成年，哪来的酒啊？”  
“我让前辈帮我买的，作为原料o。”一边聊天，逆先手上的动作也没停，转眼便递上了两杯棕白褐相间的饮料，递给了明星一杯，“来，流君，喝点这个打发时间吧a。”  
“这是什么？”  
“嘛……算是鸡尾酒吧a。这是我专门为流君你调的，我叫它提拉米苏u。放心，尝不出酒味的e。”  
“唔……”  
小心翼翼地喝进一口，香浓的感觉顿时在口中炸开。正如逆先所说，这杯饮料没有一丝酒精的刺激感，反倒和缓香甜，更像是可可。不知是咖啡还是巧克力的香气让人忍不住要微笑，明星满足地呼了口气，忍不住又喝了一口。  
逆先靠在沙发上，仔细观察明星的神情。他喝了一口自己无酒精的饮料，不知怎的也有些发晕。  
“夏目……你站在那边干嘛呀？”  
明星看来并没有多少酒量。一杯饮料喝了一半，脸上已经泛了红。他头朝着夏目的方向，一双蓝眼睛已经晕了，不知道视线究竟落在了哪片空气上。  
“流君，你醉了e。”  
“可能是吧，不小心就喝多了……咦，我才喝了一半呀？怎么就醉了？”  
那是因为我故意多加了一杯朗姆啊，流君n。  
逆先用手上的杯子遮住半张脸，观察着。喝醉的明星安静了许多，直直地盯着剩下的半杯饮料，不时喝上一口。虽然看得出他醉了，却好像还在可控范围内。  
逆先耐心地等待着，就像他一直以来做的那样。长时间的观察是他的习惯，这是他最喜欢做的事，可以感受到人的心理活动，而这正是占卜师所必备的知识。而明星昴流，是一个绝佳的观察对象。只是，他对这家伙的感情，在日复一日的关注中，已经发酵出了爱欲。那是一种让他无法自持的感情……  
一杯饮料喝完，明星呆呆地愣了一会儿，然后转头迷茫地盯着逆先。他眯起眼，似乎看不清夏目的样子，于是他站起来朝他走去。  
“夏目～？”  
他歪着头，浑身散发出咖啡和酒的气息。逆先又产生了摸摸他脑袋的想法，但他没有动。  
“唔……”  
醉鬼对他的无反应不甚满意。他将自己冒着热气的脸贴近他的颈窝，小狗似地蹭来蹭去。柔软的橙发扫得逆先有些痒，他叹口气，单手抱住明星，将他带回沙发上。  
观察者终于被被观察者拉入了尘世。  
“夏目，你不理我……”明星靠在他身上，似乎是要向他强调自己的存在。他的声音被酒精泡得软软的，被咖啡熏得让人沉迷，被巧克力和奶油沾得甜腻，扫在逆先的心尖。当事人对此毫无意识，只是一个劲地抱怨着——虽然这声线让他的抱怨弱化成了撒娇。  
“一、二、三、四、十……十四？四十？”他胡乱掰着手指，嘴上说着完全不符的数字，“我好久好久没见到夏目啦……好不容易见到他一次，他居然在和蓝色前辈聊天！呜……不去找我反而去找前辈，他到底在想什么嘛！”  
这家伙，彻彻底底醉倒了……  
逆先确认着，一种微弱的欣喜出现在他的心底，同时涌上的还有汹涌到奇异的爱欲。他抬起明星的下巴，逐渐靠近，双唇因激动而有些颤抖。  
“……提拉米苏。”  
“嗯n？”  
逆先停在了一厘米的上空，近得可以闻到明星吐息的酒气。恋人的眼睛有一瞬间的清明，又瞬间回到混沌。  
“夏目给我的提拉米苏……还有吗？”  
“……”  
逆先无奈，恶狠狠地低头在明星唇上留下个牙印，起身翻出了青叶硬塞给他的蛋糕。逆先以“要做提拉米苏给流君”为名拜托他买材料时，他说着“万一失败了，能有个保险”将它塞了过来。虽然当时被逆先打了一拳，现在想来，他倒有些感谢他了。  
当然，这仍是青叶的多此一举，这点逆先是不会改变想法的。  
他将蛋糕端来，递给明星，少年却没有接住的意识，而是眨着眼看他。  
“好吧好吧，我知道了e……”他无奈，拿起小勺子挖下一块沾满可可粉的奶油，“啊——”  
“啊呜。”  
嗯，配合良好o。但是流君，既然有胆量让我喂你，就要做好相应的心理准备哦o。  
逆先将另一口送过去，看着明星露出心满意足的笑。他忍不住想使坏，将第三勺的奶油往上顶，抹在了明星的唇上。  
白褐色的奶油粘在明星上唇，他也不恼，只是呆呆地将它们舔掉，又张开嘴等着逆先的投喂。毫无防备的样子让逆先的恶趣味骤起，他没有将另一口送进去，而是伸入空勺子，舀起了明星淡红的舌头。  
明星毫无防备地任他动，只是卷着舌尖追逐勺子上残存的一点香气。求而不得，他从嗓子眼里哼哼唧唧地表示了不满。逆先故意将勺子竖直，不让他合拢嘴，直到明星委委屈屈地盯住了他，他才意犹未尽地收回勺子，将上面的唾液悉数抹在了明星的下唇。  
橙黄的灯光将他的唇打上了一层水光。明星没有吸收刚才的教训，仍天真地张开嘴等投食。逆先放下勺子，掐着他的下巴亲了过去。他的整个口腔里充斥着提拉米苏的气息，香甜可口又令人沉迷。舌尖和逆先想象中的一样圆润柔软，触碰时的温暖传遍全身。  
“唔……哈………”  
一吻结束，两人都喘着粗气。明星本就混乱的眸子又蒙上了一层水雾，像是被欺负了一般可怜兮兮。逆先笑着将唇覆于其上，道：“流君，从现在开始，才是我给你的补偿……”

两人碍事的外套被甩开。明星大脑昏昏沉沉，却也配合着逆先的动作，单纯地追求着更加亲密的接触。逆先从明星的眉心往下，亲亲鼻尖，咬咬嘴唇，再抬起下巴一路啃咬到喉结，留下自己的印记。  
“夏、夏目……”  
最脆弱的地方暴露在逆先面前，明星生理性地颤抖着呼喊恋人，脖颈处的皮肤随着他的发生振动。逆先将头埋在他的颈窝，感受大动脉处加快的跳动，轻轻地应着：“我在，别怕，流君n。”  
他抬手，将衬衫扣子一颗颗解开，领带拉松，随意挂在明星脖子上。胸前腹部的皮肤暴露在空气中，明星一个激灵，想要抱紧逆先，却被他隔着衬衫含住了乳头。  
口腔中的温度，布料的摩擦，舌头的舔弄让他不由自主地低吟出声。逆先将他胸前的衬衫舔弄得湿透，变得透明的布料映衬出其下挺立发红的乳尖，让人心中涌起蹂躏它的欲望。一直将两个乳头都舔咬到胀大一圈，沾满他的唾液，逆先才转移阵地，解开明星的外裤，将手伸了进去。  
一手握住明星早已挺起的性器，另一手将裤子彻底扒下。逆先满意地观察着恋人欲望的代表，上下套弄，抬指沾起铃口溢出的清液，在明星腹部划下一条银线。明星被撩得痒了，扭着身子躲避他的手指，却被掐住了腰上的软肉，惊叫一声瘫在沙发上。  
逆先抬起明星的一条腿，手上套弄不停，轻轻舔咬着大腿内侧的软肉，直到那里的皮肤全部变得湿润粘滑。他的舌头带来了一片痒意，明星动动腿想避开，又被他抓住弱点，揉弄得低喘连连。逆先手上的动作越来越快，明星眼睛里泛起水光，在前端达到高潮的同时叫出了逆先的名字。  
逆先奖励地亲了亲他颤抖的唇，低声道：“舒服吗，流君n？”  
“夏目……啊…！”刚冒出一个音节便被打断。明星睁大眼睛，逆先不知什么时候掏出了一瓶润滑剂，指尖蘸了抹在他的穴口。抬起的大腿让逆先能更清楚地看到明星因紧张而不断收缩的穴口，粉嫩的颜色上覆了一层润滑剂，闪着诱人的光泽。逆先耐心地试探着伸进一根手指，压在明星身上含住了他的耳垂。  
下面是异物入侵的陌生感，上面是让人眩晕的温度与湿润，明星呜呜着表示受不住，却又随着逆先手指和舌尖的动作放出情动的叹息。  
“夏目……哈……慢点，好涨…唔！”  
逆先一根根添加着手指，耐心地进行拓张。原本过分紧致的后穴被手指的进出扩得柔软，胀痛感转变成兴奋的电流，传导到全身。后穴里又软又湿，不知道是被润滑剂充斥还是甬道分泌的液体。逆先收回手指，在明星腹部划上几道银线，又在他耳垂留下一个牙印，将性器抵上了穴口。  
“等等，别……啊…！！”  
察觉到不妙之时已经晚了。明星呼吸一滞，低吟出声。后穴被充得满满的，酸胀感让明星眼里泛起水汽，委委屈屈地抵住了逆先的胸口，不让他再前进一步。  
逆先知道明星不好受，抓住他的手指，一根根咬过指腹以转移他的注意力。明星蹙起的眉稍稍放松，逆先含住他咖啡味的唇，开始缓缓动作。  
在逆先九浅一深的动作下，穴肉逐渐放松。明星紧咬的牙关也放开，试探着回应逆先的邀请。体温升高，小穴中更是又湿又热。逆先注意着每一次深入时明星破碎的喘息，在一次失神的呻吟声中找到了那一点。  
被发现弱点的猎物只能任人宰割。逆先唤着明星的名字，明知道他无法分神回应。每一次擦过那块软肉，穴肉都会缠绵地追逐他的性器，在快感的驱动下昏了头地欢迎着侵略者的进入。  
明星抓住逆先的衬衫，腰身颤动。过电般的酥麻不间断地刺激着他全身，他差点抓不住手中的布料。后穴不受控地痉挛收缩着，随着逆先的进入响起让人脸热的水声。他不甘心地偏头咬唇，试图阻止呻吟声的溢出，也不与逆先对视。  
“流君……怎么了e？”  
明星的拒绝反而让逆先更想欺负他。逆先从来不是力量型选手，他更偏爱技巧，只是一个不急不缓的捣弄，便让明星松了口，难耐地喘息起来。眼角在微醺的浅红之上又添上了一抹色气的嫣红。  
他就带着这样的眼角羞恼地瞥了一眼逆先，又在逆先的动作下软了气势，嗯嗯啊啊地说不出话。逆先忍不住亲了亲他可爱的眼角，奖励似地舔去了他生理性的泪水。见他缓过来了，又缓缓地继续动作。  
“哈啊……啊……夏目你、这家伙…明明是你不理我、还故意让……呜……让我吃醋……”酒精与情欲的刺激之下，明星絮絮地将积累了几天的怨念吐露出来，“明明是夏目不好，为什么…啊……在意的都是我、沉迷的也是我……”  
泪与汗将明星的脸湿得一塌糊涂。逆先微微睁大了眼，抵住明星的额头，轻声道：“谁说……我没有沉迷的e？看来流君，是我太温柔了，让你感受不到我的爱了e……”  
“……接下来，你可要受住了e……”  
逆先起身离开，不等明星感到后穴空虚，便将他翻过来，掐住腰进入了最深处。明星带着一声呜咽低吟出声，这样的姿势太过深入，他几乎无法支撑住自己的身体。  
逆先对着那点抽插着，听见身下绵软的喘息，他俯下身在明星光洁的后腰咬下几个痕迹。明星吃痛，挣扎着想躲开，被逆先扣回腰，更用力地贯穿。两人的白衬衫被汗浸透，揉得皱巴巴地贴在皮肤上。逆先松开一只手，抚上明星挺立的乳珠，只感觉温暖的甬道又是一阵收缩。  
胸口酥痒的感觉加大了快感的冲击。逆先再次擦过那一点之后，明星又射了出来。与此同时，身后也被一股灼热的液体灌满。  
明星听见逆先在耳边低声问着如何，他张张嘴，只发出了几声喑哑的喘息。逆先对这个回答不甚满意，他将明星摁倒，抬起他的大腿，就着缓缓溢出的液体再次进入。


End file.
